saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Timeline
---- YOU MUST HAVE A FANFICTION AND THE APROVAL OF AN ADMIN AND A FAN-FICTION TO EDIT THIS PAGE ---- This timeline is a list of events that have occurred in multiple story lines. For the main Sword Art Online timeline, click here. 1974 February 22nd *Ducard is born. 1999 July 5th *César Martínez is born. 2001 March 21st * Mayden is born July 19th * Sean is born 2004 March 17th *Riley MacKenna is born. 2005 May 12th * Hime is born 24th *Hao is born. July 14th *Jocelyne D’Arcy is born. December 25th * Mayden's Parents Die in a Car Crash on Seattle's I-5 corridor 2006 March 20th *Thanos is born. 2007 February 16th *Snow is born. March 14th *Mattias is born. 24th *Jinx is born. August 1st *Gawn is born. 17th *Galant is born. 29th *Dagonet is born. September 9th *Vin is born. October 12th *Gerg is born. 31st *Diana is born. November 4th *Aiken is born. December 7th *Guinevere is born. 2008 January 7th *Lance is born. February 9th *Galahad is born. March April 7th *Elicia is born. * Hunter Kasai is born. May 5th *Percival is born. June 15th *Tristan is born. July 7th *Bors is born September 27th *Jesse is born. October 7th *Kirigaya Kazuto is born. 17th *Kana is born. 26th *Nedelin is born. November 1st *Aki is born. 23rd *Auser is born. December 27th *Kitty is born. 2013 January 31st *Phage is born. February 18th *Nemesis is born. April 7th *BtF - Part I Chronological Start May 26th *BtF - Part II 2022 January 6th *BtF - Part III 13th *BtF - Part IV 27th *BtF - Part V 30th *BtF - Part VI February 6th *BtF - Part VII *BtF - Part VIII 10th *BtF - Part IX 15th *BtF - Part X 16th *BtF - Part XI 19th *BtF - Part XII Start March 1st * Events of Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines | Prologue Book begin. *Alpha testing for Sword Art Online begins. 10th *Alpha testing ends. *'Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines | Prologue Book end.' June October *Galant and his friends obtain the NerveGear and the game SAO thanks to Galahad's Father. November 1st * Events of Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines begin. * Events of the Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines Sword Art Online Arc begin. * SAO:BTFL - Prologue * Sean berifes the VR System Training Research Division attached to the Military Intelligence Command of the JGSDF on the Nervegear Full Dive VR Headset. 6th *'Sword Art Online begins.' *'SAO:BTFL - Chapter 1' *Sean & everyone else gets trapped in Sword Art Online 7th * 25th * Sean Michalek & Mayden Dutton meet each other during the Geological Survey of the First Floor of Aincrad. December 29th *'Beginning of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes'. *SAO:PoA - Chapter One *SAO:PoA - Chapter Two 30th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Three 2023 January 21st *Majora dies. Skeith Avatar is "born". *'SAO:BTFL - Chapter 4' February 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Four 24th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Five 25th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Six 27th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Seven *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eight 28th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Nine March 23rd * Sean & Mayden create Anicrad Military Intelligence Sector 5 April 17th *Renia kills 45 players after a virus enters her NerveGear and she becomes mentally unstable. *Sean get's the Interrogation Skill & Interrogation Dagger, decides to test it on a Anicrad Liberation Army Patrol and gains a Bargaining Chip against the ALA *'End of Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines | Book 1' July 17th *Events of Sword Art Online: Always Deadly begin. 31st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Ten August 1st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eleven *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twelve 3rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Thirteen 23th *Nedelin and Phage reunite. 27th *Nemesis is found by her sister Phage. December 20th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Fourteen 21st *The army of Cerdic begins travelling to Camlann. *Kob finds out the plans of Cerdic and comunicates to RKUPA. 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Fifteen 23rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Sixteen 24th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Seventeen 31st *Kana and Diana return to Pendragon Court. *Silica, Clarie, Lisbeth and Fuurinkazan part ways with the Royal Knights. Unknown Dates *'Events of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells begin.' *Snow fights Kirito in a test of strength. *Snow hands down Dual Blades to Kirito without him knowing. *Multiple attacks to fortreses of Cerdic between August and December. 2024 January 17th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Eighteen 18th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Nineteen 20th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty One February 20th *Snow finds Claire and takes her on as daughter and apprentice. 26th *The Snow Bells are formed. 27th *2MNSTRM, Snow, and Claire encounter Laughing Coffin. Luna is introduced. *Snow realizes Luna is his "friends-with-benefits" from a couple years ago. April 3rd *'Thorns Within the Heart events begins.' ' 13th *Nedelin is trapped in the The Ever-Changing Cave with Seira. 20th *'Thorns Within the Heart event's end *Assault on Castle Arundel. June 11th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Two July 4th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Three *Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff attempts to convince Ishi to give Corbenik to him, an offer which Ishi refuses. August 9th *Snow fights Laughing Coffin for Luna's sake *Snow proposes to Luna October 3rd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Four 14th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Five 27th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Six November 1st *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Seven 2nd *Galant travels to Ravenwing. *'Flashback of Before the Fire takes place.' *BtF - Part I *BtF - Part XII Continuation *Galant travels to Salemburg. 4th *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Eight 7th *Luna stabs Snow. His secret was revealed. Unknown Laughing Coffin antagonist is revealed. *Snow is presumed dead *14:55:Sword Art Online ends. Kirito defeats Heathcliff 2025 January Unknown Date *SAO:PoA - Chapter Twenty Nine 22nd *SAO:PoA - Chapter Thirty May 14th *'Events of Before the Fire end.' *'Events of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes end.' 2026 May 14th * Entity Burst Online: Resume's Prologue takes place 15th * The events of Entity Burst Online: Resume begin July 17th *Dwight Duncan is born. August 6th *SAO:NA - Chapter III: Freedom Warriors 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Begin' *SAO:NA - Chapter I: After the Fire *SAO:NA - Chapter II: War 10th *SAO:NA - Chapter IV: The Dimachearus Knight 14th *SAO:NA - Chapter V: Fugitives 16th *SAO:NA - Chapter VI: Divide and Conquer *SAO:NA - Chapter VII: Crimson Blood Eyes 17th *SAO:NA - Chapter VIII: Greetings and Farewells September 9th *SAO:NA - Chapter IX: The Greater Good 11th *SAO:NA - Chapter X: Empty Hands 12th *SAO:NA - Chapter XI: Free Man 13th *SAO:NA - Chapter XII: The Path We Follow 2044 October 21st *'End War Online begins. For EWO's timeline, click here.' Category:SAOF Community Category:Universe and Terminology